


完美样本

by Cleo2010, lesley1215



Series: 完美样本 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, Kilts, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>第一次看到John脱光光并且做了一些观察之后，Sherlock迅速地沉迷于他室友身体的某一部位。这是一个关于第一眼是怎么发生的和接下来企图了解更多的小故事。一个毫无节操的撸管盛宴，（Sherlock）第一人称，细节灰常详细。给这篇文打Explicit分级是非常有道理的！<br/>一开始是应一位匿名人士的sherlockbbc_fic kink meme梗。两篇的第一部分。</p>
            </blockquote>





	完美样本

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Perfect Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/191901) by [Cleo2010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo2010/pseuds/Cleo2010). 



**第一眼**

“Sherlock。”John急切地耳语，冲着书柜打手势。“地板上有划痕。暗门。”

“太棒了。”我微笑。John又一次证明了他真是不可或缺。“你还在等什么？”我们闯进了一个化学教授的家，希望找到通往他秘密药物实验室的通道。其实毒品案子很难让我提起兴趣，可他写出了一种新型高致瘾性化合致幻药的分子式，资金的来源当然会追溯到我的头号粉丝身上。让他的生活变得杯具完全可以成为我的动力，所以我提供了服务。

John耸肩表示同意，准备好了枪。我把书柜朝前旋转；很重但很容易转动。背后是一个楼梯，散发出来浓重的化学药品的气味。他的实验室，我们正朝目标前进。现在找到分子式。

我们蹑手蹑脚地前进，穿过气密的双扇门。不是净化真空，而是那种像Thetford教授一样的人涉足自己家里时会采取的预防措施。  


John快速地搜查了实验室“没有其他人。”他确认道，把枪别进牛仔裤后腰，藏在他厚厚的阿伦羊毛套头衫下。“你想让我从哪儿开始？”

我迅速地检查了一下。一块黑色牛皮盖在原本无暇的钢表面。一个蓖麻子。

“你就从给Lestrade打电话告诉他带着一套可以处理生物袭击和去污的反恐专业装置过来开始吧。”

“去污？Sherlock，到底发生了什么？”

“蓖麻毒素，”我宣布。John的脸瞬间变白但他只是讽刺地笑了一声。“我们已经暴露了，潜在地。我们现在不能做什么。”

“你怎么知道？”

“蓖麻子，蓖麻。”

“很棒。这真是……很棒。”

~~~*~~~

四小时后，一些粉末样本被拿去化验，但John和我都没有表现出任何症状。Lestrade穿着隔离服转来转去尽管我以为他一定会做些有意义的事。

“我们在花园里立了一顶帐篷好给你们俩消毒。”

“我完全有能力把自己洗干净。”我瞪着他。除了我自己谁都别想动我。

“这是规定Sherlock，而且相信我，如果你不按要求去做的话他们有权利给你打镇静剂，《恐怖主义法案》真是个好东西。”他冲着正在憋笑的John微笑了一下。

“我喜欢安定，如果他们有更强效的药我也会一并吃了的。”

“坚强点儿Sherlock；我已经让Donovan保证不会偷拍了。”

“Anderson呢？”我诚心诚意地问道。

“如果他们一直在笑的话，我就知道了。”

“我打赌他们一定最喜欢狗交式。”

John忍不住喷出了一声笑，甚至Lestrade也咧了咧嘴，尽管他转开视线试图保持那种专业的氛围。“我会派个人来照顾你。”在他消失在楼上之前他来了这么一句。

“四岁以后就再也没人帮我清洗了。”我知道我听起来很任性。我不在乎。

“他们不是要给你洗澡Sherlock，说白了就是一个男人拿着一根软管。”John说。当然他对于军队里的裸体生物没有任何不安反应。那儿也没地方让你扭捏。

“很好，感觉好多了，像只落汤鸡一样被从头淋到脚。”

“你太夸张了。”

“准备好了吗小伙子们？”从一件对她而言明显过小了的隔离服里传出了一个女性的声音。“跟我来。”

~~~*~~~

我们都被四个穿着防护服和两个拿着软管的人带进了帐篷。我们还没来得及走进去拉上帐篷就听见“第一阶段”的命令，然后我们就被温凉的水喷射，衣服整个浸透了。

“你就不能等我们先把衣服脱了吗？”John抗议道，他正变得像我一样不高兴。他总能跟上来。

“必须抑制住每一个孢子，先生。不想让它们靠空气传播。转身。”

“还觉得我夸张吗，John？”他忧伤地看了我一眼，搭配着他湿透了的毛衣，看起来比他吃撑了还沉。也不是说我穿着湿漉漉的西装就好到哪儿去了。

“觉得。不是说我享受——啊——这个。”当水冲到他头上和脖子上时他一耸肩。“万能的基督啊。”

“混蛋。”当同样的事情发生在我身上时我嘟囔道。

“转身面对我们，小伙子们。”之前的那个声音又响了起来。“第二阶段。”

然后我身上就出现了好多手。一双手脱掉的我外套，另一双手解开我的衬衫扣子。更令人担忧的是我裤腰带上的那双手。

我一把拍开他的手。“如果你不介意的话，我可以自己来。”我尽可能地用一个浑身湿透，几秒钟前还刚被扒了上衣的人最有威胁的声音咆哮道。我没什么好难为情的；我只是更喜欢限制看到我一丝不挂的人的数量。

“这是标准程序，先生，避免转移。现在如果你保持不动的话会更快一点儿。”

我放松下来，看向John，他明显比我更难过，考虑到那两双在他身上的手企图把两层衣服一起脱下来结果卡住了头，胳膊伸向空中，脸被盖得严严实实。这几乎让我忘记了我的裤子已经被脱掉了。当他们脱掉我内裤的时候我用双手护住私处。这是我能保持的最大尊严了。

“诶！滚开！”当他感觉到他的裤腰带被解开时他从他的羊毛牢笼里叫喊道。他试着弯腰掩盖自己但没有奏效。他的胳膊和头还被卡着，但此事的最大意义就在于当他扭动着企图挣开的时候他的身体看起来肌肉发达非常健壮。

“对不起，先生。”

牛仔裤被脱了下来，还有他湿透了的棉线四角短裤。他没法盖住自己。这就是我第一次看到John。很长，非常长。也很粗大，不可能的那种。好吧，很明显不是不可能，我正盯着那个有力的，嗯，疲软的证据。幸运的是没人注意到我的凝视，因为他们也全都在盯着。

“我还卡着呢！”John叫出来，给他脱衣服的人已经转移了注意力。

当我被一个只能被形容成百洁布的东西擦洗的时候，我分析整理着我的余光看到的一切。春光无限。没割过包皮，他的包皮伸展过厚重、球状凸起的龟头。包皮足够长地悬过头部，看起来像一个撅起的，等待亲吻的嘴唇。它比他正常肌肤的色调更暗，更像是我第一次在巴茨见到他时他手的颜色。它镶嵌着潮湿的，深金色浓密的毛发，只覆盖了他的长度的一点点。那种长度，那种周长。它在他肌肉发达的大腿间看起来沉甸甸的。我很庆幸我现在感觉很不自在；我已经很久都没有对这种特别的爱好有所反应了。尤其没有这么强烈。

我的思考继续着。它勃起了会是什么样？有可能更大但更可能没有变化。那也没什么遗憾的；任何一点增加都会毫无疑问地成为John的爱人的额外奖励。思想的列车在John终于挣脱开了迅速捂住自己之后戛然而止。

“都好好看了一通？”他挑衅地嘟囔道。

“没什么好害羞的，Dr Watson。”那个扒掉他裤子的人评论道。“完全没有。”

~~~*~~~

确定我们没被传染而且不会马上可怖的死掉，我们终于被放回了家。John忍受了好几个小时关于他雄伟壮观的部位的嘲笑，我机智地没有参与其中。很明显从他青春期开始这东西就一直引人注意，我意识到他讨厌炫耀，当它引出了四个形态各异的女人和两个男人的约会邀请的时候。

“你不该尴尬的，大多数男人都会嫉妒你。”当我们走进公寓时我安慰道。

“这没什么不好，well，我不需要的是每个人都在八卦我，把我当成一根行走中的会说话的老二！”

“你远不止这个。”

“我谢谢你。”

“你会接受任何一个约会邀请吗？”

“不Sherlock，我不会。”他用那种意味着我没抓住重点的语调答道。这是个有效提问。

“为什么不？”

“因为他们约我出来不是因为他们喜欢我或者因为我们拥有共同的爱好，他们约我出来是因为我很……幸运。坦率地说，我最不需要的就是一个关于今天别人如何谈论我时我的表现的回放。现在我们能不能不谈这个？”

“完全可以，茶？”

“茶很不错。”

~~~*~~~

他吃了几片吐司，喝了一杯茶之后就上床睡觉了，我之后也很快去睡了。案子结了。实验室里的证据将警方引向了那个教授，分子式在他钥匙环上的闪存盘里被发现。蓖麻毒素被另外一个政府部门处理了，Mycroft会知道今天发生的一切。他很可能也听说了John。

躺在床上我控制不住地想着我看到的景象。它悬在他身体上的样子，柱身的曲线好像乞求着要被用木炭画下来。它美丽雄伟同时原始阳刚。我想知道更多，它在我手中会有多重，当我的手指环过它的宽度时看起来会是什么样，向后拉开它的包皮用我的舌头舔舐着饱满的顶端会是什么感觉。

我很久没有这样想着另外一个人了，不仅仅是想着他们，而是渴望着他们。欲望让思维变得混乱，当这些想法在我脑中乱成一团时我不能思考，而当我伸手滑进睡裤感受着我变硬的长度时，也没有什么其他想法了。比John的小得多但也没什么拿不出手的，稍高于全国平均水平，就一根阴茎来说不是没有吸引力。我之前从没如此注意但现在，我的注意力被真真正正彻彻底底地抓住了。

这可能不是很合适，躺在床上想着我的室友和朋友的那个过于慷慨的上天的馈赠，但我还是放任自己了。我无力地撸动着自己又描画着它，当John跟他的毛衣斗争时它移动的样子。当毛衣终于离开了他的脑袋时它拍打着他大腿的样子。我向后仰起头小声地呻吟，希望它拍打的是我的脸颊，我的嘴唇触碰着，我的舌头品尝着。我想知道每一个细节，柱身的质地和同样又柔软又坚硬的光滑头部比起来感觉怎样。我了解那么多关于John的事情，但这个，这个是新的。

我狂热地移动着自己的手，比平时更用力但仍然远不到释放，感觉前所未有的堆积。我把两根手指伸进自己嘴里堵住声音同时增加想象。两根手指不够代替John。我插进了第三根，想象着我把他依然柔软地含进嘴里，我感觉到他变硬。我伸进了第四根保证正确的尺寸，感觉很棒，我放纵地在自己指间呻吟着，做着所有我知道我很享受的事情直到最终射出来。

他的味道，气味，感觉在我的嘴里，这是个秘密但我想象了一下。我的嘴包裹在他周围看起来会是什么样？John会看吗？我几乎忘记了跟如此愉悦的高潮相关的那个人，因为他令人惊喜地是John。我用舌头搅动着自己的手指压抑住了一声哭叫。我近了，很近了。那么美妙的阴茎，那么长，那么粗壮视觉上的奇迹如此完美的样本。大，重，庞大，巨大，哦，哦……哦！我把手指更深地插进嘴里阻止我强有力地释放时近乎尖叫的声音，我的身体紧绷着脉动着，我的大脑充满喜悦。

当我喘匀了气，我的思维又被仅仅一个想法满满地占据了。

我一定要再看一次。

**第一次尝试  
目标：最大长度，疲软状态**

距离那次蓖麻毒素之惊已经三天了，连续三个晚上我都把手指塞进嘴里另一只手伸进睡裤里直到最后我一只手上全是唾液另一支手上全是精液。

我试着抑制住想再看他一眼的需求，但它一直萦绕着我。简直不能直视John，每次看到他我都勾勒着我跪在地上，把他从裤子里解放出来，拿出我的放大镜这样我就可以检查他每一寸的画面。

John是异性恋所以那个显而易见的问题是没有意义的。尽管当他被那两个男的邀请时他很和蔼，但他还是表现出了对他们的生理特征决定性地缺乏兴趣，足够说明了我的一个提议可能会危及到我们的生活状态。不管这个数据我还是要再看他一眼。只要不被他发现就没什么不合适的，而且我很擅长不被逮到。

在他洗澡的时候直接走进去不是很可行，我肯定只能侥幸逃脱一次而且不能保证我看到了我想看的东西。我们浴室的布局意味着我很可能会看到他的臀部或者他会有时间遮住自己。我需要更聪明一点儿，而且我需要不仅仅看到他，还要每次发现一点儿新东西。

没有准备的话我们的洗澡水是微温的；在高温中John看起来一定会更大。我需要知道他在疲软状态下的最大潜力。不可能因为一个瞎编的案子把他带到马尔代夫，我不得不在家里制造条件。高温仅仅是一个方面；我需要控制其他变量，他的衣着。这很容易达成。最后一个变量就是最大化我的视野和数据收集能力，可能会需要半天的实验和更多的茶包。这不是个优雅的计划但应该很有效。小孩子的把戏。  


我的准备工作在两天后完成了。整晚睡不踏实，预想着这个早上直到两次高潮。现在只有一个连环杀手才能让我分心了。我坐在厨房里等着John为了日常的洗澡之前的茶和吐司出现。

“早，Sherlock。”他阳光地说。只是看着他我就开始流口水了，我想着他有没有晨勃。我迅速地想象了一下他躺着半睡半醒，巨大地撑起床单，足够让我藏在下面看着。

“穿着新睡衣睡得还好吗？”他老旧的、暗沉的、更厚的那件在我刚制定好计划后的一次“实验”中被弄脏了。他浅蓝色的棉线裤子和短款白T恤更合身，特别是我同样很感兴趣的他的其他资产。我花了三个小时挑到合适的那一条。它正好紧到包住屁股划过他的阴茎，强调了它突出的程度而又不会太淫荡揭露过多特征让他自我意识到。它不能太紧否则睡觉穿着会不舒服。当他从烤炉下面拿出两片吐司时我尽可能地满足着自己的好奇心。我不能被发现。

“很好谢谢，它们比你毁掉的那一件舒服；也许你该一起毁掉几条裤子。”

“我会竭尽全力做到最好。”我笑了，他温柔地咧嘴一笑回应了我。我会把它们都换成紧到不能再紧的紧身裤但他永远也不会穿的。“茶？”

“你沏了茶？”

“我起来好一阵儿了，而且我能胜任简单的任务。”

“哦，好吧。谢谢。”

我把茶倒进他最喜欢的杯子和我的杯子，屋子里最重要的杯子。我检查一下时间。七分钟。

“暖气坏了吗？快煮熟了。”

“Mrs Hudson打电话了；午饭时候就能修好。”我轻描淡写地说。凌晨四点我调高了暖气，它刚刚达到峰值，基本接近酷热了。她还没打电话不过我确定她会的。

“我要开个窗户。”

“别。”突如其来的冷空气会毁掉一切，我还有六分钟要度过。“会很浪费。”

“以前咋不知道你还挺关心环境的。”

“在热气消散之前我们可以把暖气开低一点儿；你很关心我们的账单。”一个更有可能的动机。

“有道理。那今天有什么计划？”John问道，在桌子对面坐下来。我想着他坐下来的时候会是什么样，它会贴着他的大腿吗，他会分开大腿好让它待在中间？我想故意把什么东西掉到地上，但我不认为我的视野足够良好。可我还是那样做了。腿是分开的，我什么都没看到，但我知道了。

“Molly说她会给我一些眼珠子，一个盲人，非常稀有的疾病，棒极了。”

“真好。”

“你呢？”

“工作。”

“嗯。”五分钟。就像永远那么远。我现在就想再看他一眼。“我去看看报纸到了没。”我找了个简单的任务借口离开了，蹦下楼梯。我精神百倍但非常焦躁。

“早啊Sherlock，睡衣不错。”Mrs Hudson穿着绸缎睡袍说道。“热死了是不是？我要喝了我的早茶然后检查一下锅炉。”

“那真是太好了。”我感激地笑道；我的任务在那时已经完成了。

“John今天怎么样，从你那场小惊吓中恢复过来了？”

“是，他非常好；你知道他恢复得多快。”

“跟你的恶作剧在一起他不得不这样。”她半心半意地笑着，摇着头，然后带着她的那份《独立报》消失在屋里。

我跑回楼上。三分钟。我现在期待地哼着小曲。John在用一把餐叉翻着吐司，让我好好地看了看他的后背，从他的T恤伸展至他的肩膀的一切，和他的身高相比非常宽厚，视线扫过我想用手指追随的后腰和他相当漂亮的屁股。我可能会在我今晚的幻想中多加进一些他的身体，但这些John的身体的其他方面和我最主要的痴迷相比都是次要的。我简单地瞥了一眼它在他衣服下面移动的样子，然后他坐了下来，我的心率飙升。两分钟。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯，在思考。”该死，他感受到了我的目光。我必须要更小心。

“什么特别的东西？”

“细菌。”我撒了谎但这不是一个他想要继续的话题。

他打开报纸，我摆弄着自己的那杯茶。我用嘴唇试了试温度。快到了。我的身体已经开始有所反应；我能感受到那种不自觉的但并不讨厌的愉悦的痉挛。我想着Anderson冷静了一下，效果拔群。

“一辆大篷车中发现三具尸体——”他开始了。

“汽油泄漏。意外。无聊。”

“你看过报纸了？”

“看到照片了。”

“不可思议。”

时机。这就是时机。

我起身，一手端着茶，站在John身后的厨房灶台旁往杯里又加了一勺糖然后搅了搅。我转身，用胳膊肘咔嚓一声打到他的头，然后顺着他的肩膀把杯子掉到他大腿上，确保在我撒手的时候茶已经倒出来了。

“上帝啊！”John跳起来从抽屉里拽出了一块茶巾。我已经把我看到的那块藏起来了；我不知道我们有两块。“操，操，操。”他说着跑出去。我跟着，我还啥都没看到呢！我明明应该尽情享受着那条薄薄的睡裤贴着他，变得半透明，向我揭示更多秘密的景象的。茶不会过烫导致烫伤，我做过实验的。

我跟着，我必须要看到。“你还好吗？”

“我当然不好！”他吼回来，还很疼。

我败了。他向前揪着睡裤自己拿着茶巾。我做错了什么？看起来他好像不在意胸前的茶水；他没脱掉T恤。“要我帮忙吗？”

“不用。”他尖锐地说。“不谢谢你，我很好。”他重新找回了一点儿冷静。“我想我要冲个澡。凉一点儿。”

“很抱歉我弄伤了你。”我确实是。我一定是算错了。

“是啊，意外常有。没烫到造成什么伤害。待会儿见。”他撅起嘴步履艰难地上楼。我一直等着直到听到淋浴声。

我踱步回到厨房，用手指蘸了蘸John喝了一半的茶。同时倒的，温度应该相似。这很好，比温更烫一点儿但应该会很快凉下来。七分钟是完美的充足的时间让它的温度降下来。这次尝试为什么会失败？我遗漏了一个变量吗？

哦！

我本应该拿自己的老二做试验的。

**第二次尝试  
目标：透过衣服感受**

我的第二个机会来得相当偶然。我一直在计划寻找一种隔着衣服的肢体接触方式。如果在我俩有一个或者全都裸着的时候企图触碰他，John毫无疑问会受惊。也不能上手，要是那种看起来很无辜的东西但要停留得足够久好让我能感受他，而不仅仅是擦过去。

我们发现我们正在搜查另一间住宅的书房，寻找关于一个有着一堆神秘死亡的情妇的失踪钢琴家的证据。我迅速翻找着樱桃木的书桌，企图找到一盒我知道就在这间屋子里的某个地方的假护照。这会是最后一块拼图。

“Sherlock，信用卡。”John的脚边有一个他从书架上拽出来的文件盒。他看起来那么活跃，那么专注地筛选着证据。“Amelie Babineaux, Leila Halvoni , Amy Pinkerton, Victoria Palma-Harper, Lisa Schmidt……”

漏掉了一个名字。“Olivia Rossi?”

“嗯……”他整理着好多卡片，“对，在这儿。”他得意地举起信用卡，我们交换了一个彼此庆祝的眼神。如果我们能找到护照那我们就能把他定位到每名女性失踪时他所在的国家。五个国家的警察都蠢得不能把这些明显的事情联系起来。他们所要做的就是看看他的指甲，重金属暴露伤。

“它们是纪念品，他从没用过它们。在所在国家很常见。”

“Sophie Holt。她的巴克莱银行信用卡在1990年12月过期了。”

一个新名字。“第七个。”

“看起来好像她是第一个。他干这个至少20年了。”

“直到他遇见我。”

信箱在楼下咔哒一响。John和我都停了下来，四目相对，我们仔细听着以防我们有了其他人陪伴。我看到了一个机会。

我尽可能悄无声息地把抽屉关上，向侧边一点头暗示着我们需要检查一下。John把一盒信用卡放到一边，蹑手蹑脚地向门走去，我紧紧地跟着。没有声音但我不会让这个机会溜走。我之前找到了一个古老的通风的小橱柜，现在里面仅仅居住着一个戴森吸尘器一把刷子和一个簸箕。我打开柜门把John拉进来。非常狭窄，比我想象的要挤得多，所以我转身，把自己的后背按在他身前。

“你听到什么了吗？”他耳语道。

“小心点儿好，”我也耳语道，“他杀了至少七个女人。”他回没回家这件事儿值得怀疑，不过在这儿的几分钟足够用来确保满足其他需求。

“毒死的。”

“在他的书桌里有枪支保养套装，保险单。”

我感觉到而不是看到John点了点头，然后我们回归沉默。我稍微屈起膝盖向后放松，好像我正试着给自己一点儿空间，把我的屁股压在他的胯部。哦上帝啊我能感觉到他。感觉到他。今天放在了右边如此美丽的长度。我甚至都没有感受他的所有，只有中间部分。我咬着嘴唇以防满意地哼出来，尽管我最大的欲望是把手指滑进我的嘴里抵着他发情。这个案子是我脑海中一个想法的掩护。

我专注于我们相触的地方。我会通过一点点摩擦让他硬起来吗？太危险了，更不用说道德界限了，我确定。我并不特别在乎但我更喜欢维持我们的友情。我如此痴迷于他身体的某一部分，我也很钟情于这个与它相关的男人。尽管我有着怀疑我还是变硬了，多亏了我新外套的剪裁，如果扣好扣子它会挡住我的勃起。

我闭上眼睛聆听着他的呼吸。缓慢稳定，他的胸膛抵着我的后背起伏。太多接触了，特别是那个重要的地方，一大块紧紧地压着我。我的呼吸太快了所以我试着冷静下来，我不想暴露出我的性起。我动了一下。我的腿因为这个尴尬的体位疼起来，然后我又一次感受到了它，精准的接触，提示着他还在这儿，而我在触碰着他最私密的部位。我又动了一下，往侧边，然后上下，轻微的，但足够感受到它的移动，微小的，滚动，几乎难以察觉地顶着我的右臀又向左一点点。

我感觉我的思维已经游离开我的控制了。哦上帝，我真希望我能让它在我臀瓣之间滑动，因为润滑剂或者精液变得光滑，在我敏感的小洞里满满地撑开上上下下。我会为他俯身，让他在他的粗大周围捏着我，让他取悦着自己直到我感受到他的释放。我已经全勃了，发疯地渴望；我最基本的本能残忍地碾压过逻辑思维。我需要触摸我自己但我不能，强烈的折磨。

“Sherlock！”John嘶嘶地说。他猛地把手放到我的屁股上稳住我。我被发现了但上帝我已经接近那件John不会允许当着他的面发生的事情了。我怎么会变得这么坏，我怎么了？“别心神不宁的！”我那么用力地咬着嘴唇我都忘了我要回答。我其实没被发现但不知为何这只是增强了我的感觉。我又扭动了起来。“行行好……”他抓得更紧了但没有推开我，他只是稳着我。

“对不起，嗯，我不觉得他在这儿了。”我的声音微微嘶哑。我想一整天都呆在这儿，我想蹭着他直到他又红又肿而我筋疲力尽。他的手还在我身上即使我已经不动了。

“很好，让我们继续找吧。”他放开了手，我已经开始想念那触感了。我们离开回到了工作上。

我在处理案子而我分心了，这不应该发生。这必须要停下来而且它会的。我知道我在跟自己撒谎，我已经想着怎么才能再次见到它了。

~~~*~~~

当案子最终结案的时候我躺在床上体内依然充斥着肾上腺素，但我并不是躺下睡觉。我洗过澡，擦干身体，但我没企图穿睡衣。自从在帐篷里看到他的裸体之后第一次我打破了自己的常规。我跪坐在床上，用手掌挑逗着自己直到全勃。想着那个橱柜意味着这个过程毫不费力。很容易回想起他感觉起来的如何，很容易勾画出我们不着一缕地待在那儿的样子。

“John。”我从呼吸中粗哑地说道，念着他的名字帮助我加快了大脑回忆结合着我淫荡的想象。我撸动着自己直到我像在那个拥挤的地方一样硬。我伸手够向我新买的润滑剂。我向主导的照顾着我发疼的勃起的手中挤了一点，又往左手里挤了更多。我用相当大量的润滑剂沾满了食指，大拇指和手腕一侧，让它变暖然后我向前弯腰。

我的侧脸和肩膀支撑着身体，屁股撅向空中。我分开膝盖，不加掩饰地暴露着自己但只有我一个人而且门是锁着的。我的右手依然有节奏地撸动着自己，我不紧不慢地把左胳膊折向身后，然后慢慢地，非常缓慢地，把手的一侧滑进了我分开的臀瓣中。

“哦——”这是新的；我之前从没感受过什么类似这个的东西。从我的后背到我的阴茎底部都在刺痛。我紧紧地挤压着自己的长度，试着不要屈服于又快又狠地撸动的渴望，润滑剂增强了快感。我一遍又一遍地滑动着左手，增加压力按着我抽搐，敏感的小洞。“上帝，上帝，哦……”我能听到我自己的咕哝和呻吟充满着整个屋子，要是我能有什么东西能放到嘴里该多好，我必须保持安静。

我想象着我的手就是John的老二，坚硬，湿漉漉地渴望着我，渴望着我的皮肤，渴望着我最私密的部位。我想让他渴望我。在这场白日梦里他确实。他告诉我在我身上摩擦着自己感觉有多棒，我告诉着他同样的事情。我告诉他他有多大，我有多爱它，我有多渴望它能变成我的。我记起他在我屁股上的手，他的手指抓着防止我动来动去，但这次它们想让我动起来，它们的作用是当他用力地抽插我时让我保持稳定。

我加速，两只手同步移动。我没法保持屁股不动，冲刺进我握紧的拳头然后向后到我自己滑动的手。多希望John能看到现在的我——完全任由他摆布，为他展开身体，陷入急切的渴求。

现在已经很快了，我的释放在堆积，在我的下腹部缠绕。我专注于我光滑的手，我想着他圆滑的，蘑菇状的龟头，我转动手腕好让曲线能模仿着他可能的感觉。这个另外的细节导致了我喉咙深处的一声咆哮，我用力地拉拽着手，在我的手腕和手里发着情。John。那么大，那么粗，长，重，我近了，他近了……“哦，哦……哦！”我猛烈地射出来，蜷成一团咬着床单以免叫出John的名字。我用大拇指指节按压着会阴，我痉挛得更厉害了。极乐。

我舒展开，当我看到污迹斑斑的羽绒被面时我告诉自己下回应该躺在毛巾上。把现实问题撇开，我神采奕奕，欣喜若狂，欢欣雀跃。性快感从没像这样过，从来没有如此强烈，之前我从不会渴望这种事情。我不能否认自己；我并不像我想象的那样坚强。我迷失了，我有麻烦了。我不知道这条路会通向何处。

我需要再看他一眼。

**第三次尝试  
目标：第二次视觉接触**

我拎着两袋从萨维尔街的Dege&Skinner买过来的东西冲进了家门。“John！”我叫道。我太兴奋了。想出能看到John的方式让我的大脑忙个不停，机会越有创造力越好。我的突触被一种完全不同的方式刺激着，奖励不仅仅会是成功的满足感，也会是等待着我的只要能创造出条件就能得到视觉享受。

“John！”我站在客厅里；没看见他。今天他本应该写他的那个关于一系列情人的案子的博客的。那个蓖麻毒素的故事被下达了国防机密通知，毫不惊讶地，John遵守了。“John！”

“来了，来了，别把裤子跑掉了。”John在楼上喊道。

我因为他的措辞讽刺地笑了，在客厅里踱步。这棒极了，一切就绪。我们必须现在开始。

“案子？”他期待地问道。我不是唯一一个无聊的人。

“研究。”我把一个金色浮雕的奢华纸袋子塞给他。“穿上它。”当他接过袋子时他的手刷过我的，自从那次橱柜尝试之后我一直高度警惕着我们之间的接触，甚至是目光接触。

他往袋子里瞥了一眼。“这是条苏格兰短裙。” 

“眼神不错，John现在快，我们没时间浪费！”

“等一下。”他皱起了眉头。“为啥你想让我穿苏格兰短裙？”

“研究，我们可能会有相关案件。”这不是撒谎，只不过苏格兰裙可能有些……过了。“现在单脚蹦过去像一个真正的苏格兰男人那样穿上它，你可以搭配我们第一次在巴茨见面时你穿的那件毛衣，看起来会相当迷人。”

“迷人？”他有点儿怀疑地问道。他因为紧张习惯性地蹭了蹭鼻子，又往另一个袋子里看了一眼。“等等，嗯，只有这个？没有袜子或者，”他咳了一声。“毛皮袋？”

“Ghilles鞋，这里是传统鞋子和一双袜子，”我把第二个袋子递过去，“这就是你的全部所需。”他才不会有毛皮袋。毛皮袋会坠在他身前挡住他。而我想看到他。“这是华生格子呢的。”我加了一句，希望这种情感会击破他的防备。他看起来准备好向我的要求让步了。

“我注意到了。为什么你不能穿它？”

我翻了个白眼。“身高。躲得过初一躲不过十五，求你了John，去穿上吧。袋子里有指示。”我很少说求你了但当我说了之后很少听见“不要”。

“好吧，好吧，我会穿上的。”

我带着紧张的期待在客厅里踱来踱去。我已经在描画着它了，松弛自由地悬在精纺的布料下面。我想知道对他来说是什么感觉，今晚当我一个人的时候我必须穿上这条短裙，触摸着它触摸过他的地方。我激动得发抖。

我看到他尽可能骄傲地站在门口；很明显这是他第一次穿这种东西。我很高兴他能穿上我推荐的那件毛衣。他双手背后心不在焉地环视着屋子，而我完成我的审视。鞋穿得很对。皮革橡胶底覆盖在他的脚底，皮舌包裹住他的脚，让自身达到最大程度的灵活性和延展度。这画面适合像John一样的男人，一个举止安静的男人。

一条长蕾丝确保皮舌划过他的脚面然后绕着脚踝缠了三圈。有那么一瞬我想象着在他勃起的时候用蕾丝包裹住他，十字交错着然后在末端打个蝴蝶结，藏在他双球下面。美丽。

奶油色的袜子恰到好处地覆在他的胫骨上，没什么好抱怨的。这裙子就是我想要的那样。格子呢看起来棒极了，绿底有着蓝红黄的装饰。我量身定做的所以它底边刚好在膝盖上，布料完美地贴合，太完美了。

“你穿内裤了。”是条紧身的。布料会发现然后出卖他，他在躲着我。

“我是穿了。”他决绝地点了点头。“我是不会脱掉的Sherlock。你只能将就点儿了。”

“但你必须得原汁原味！否则就没用了！”我怒了，他为什么把每件事都变得这么复杂！

“你都没解释我为啥要穿这个！”他吼回来。

“为什么你就不能相信我呢？”我有一个合理的理由；他只是还不知道。第二个理由他是永远不会知道的。

他张了张嘴想说些什么，但他苦笑了一下，想了一下，直直地看着我的眼睛，就当着我的面脱掉了内裤。我什么都没看到但仅仅是这个动作就足够让我血压升高了。当我看到他是如何破坏了短裙上的条纹在前面制造出了一个令人晕眩的波浪起伏时我血压升得更高了。我试着在这场意志力的战役中保持面部冷静，但这场小小的展示过后我的脸上一定有了颜色。我想去触摸。我快速地看了一眼内裤。紧身的；莱卡棉混纺尺码过小。他故意穿着的。

“好吧。现在怎样？”

“我们出门。”

“出门？”

“不远，只是为了我的目的。如果你愿意的话我们可以去购物。”

他忧伤地看着地板上的内裤，不情不愿地捡起来，在手里团成一团。“那我们就抓紧时间做完拉倒。”

~~~*~~~

当我们肩并肩走在街上时John在吸引着行人的注意力。一些人只是看着一个醒目的穿着苏格兰裙的男人；另一些人注意到了他那个特别的资产在他行走时自由地移动。John注意到了那些凝视但他承受住了尽管有些小紧张。很容易入迷，看着它从一边摆到另一边，看着布料随着它移动的方式。我依靠着余光但足够了。很快我就会有一个清晰的视野。

“那所以是什么案子？”

“谋杀，一个仁慈的撒玛利亚人可能是凶手。”其实我没什么热情讨论这个案子，它应该会被很容易地侦破。不会有太多交谈了；我们马上就要到了。

“然后苏格兰裙怎么躺枪了？”

“他穿着一条。”

“很好。”他说，还是没明白。“他和我身高差不多？”

“是。”

我们走过拐角然后整个计划流畅地旋转着实施了。一个女人在我们身后喊道。“嘿！别碰我！”一个年轻男人抢走她的手包冲我们跑来，当他带着他的战利品狂奔时把John推到一边。

“Sherlock！”John已经出发追逐他了，我相信他会的。我必须要等几秒钟，所以我站在他身后然后我也跑了起来。我规划过路线；我知道我们要去哪儿。我们正全速奔向一条废弃的小巷。Ghilles鞋在半小时前恰好洒在路上的尘土上留下了不同的压痕。那个撒玛利亚人杀了三个人。破了这个案子我就能把所有注意力都集中到John和我准备好的这场追逐上了。我的兴奋最终要找到它的发泄口了。

我们跑到一座楼后，那个小偷爬上越过一个电线围栏。John跟着，他的苏格兰裙抬高到足够暴露出轻拂着他大腿内侧的毛发但没有更高。我跟上但跟在后面。我从没如此注意过John跑步的方式，我总是关注于我们追的人，一次简洁有效的跨越。赏心悦目。

我们一起拐过另外一个街角，我们的脚重重地敲向地面。John没有断开追逐的脚步。小偷轻松地爬上安全梯。这就是我计划的时刻。John毫不犹豫地爬上梯子，当他开始攀爬时腿微微分开。我就在他后面，向上看观察着。熟悉又那么陌生。我在自己身上用一面镜子判断过我从这个角度能看见什么，但当然John稍微有些不同。我的视线很短暂；我试着得到点儿新的东西。

这是我第一次注意到他的睾丸。我的瞬间反应是忽视它们但我想了解一切。我看不到很多，它们尺寸很成比例，相当大，我的嘴里能吞下一个，而不是俩。当他攀爬的时候臀部的肌肉收缩着，展示着力量。我只能看到那个他称为他的老二的东西的底部，比我想象中的记忆更大，它可能因为肾上腺素飙升而轻微充血。哦，可能会有多棒的结果！

我们爬到了这个梯子顶，又爬上第二个。我计划的路线中会包含三个梯子把我们带到高楼楼底。我的心脏在狂跳；口干舌燥，脑袋发晕因为又要保持身体协调又要专注于短短的一瞥。这次我只是专注于他舞蹈着的，运动中的肉体。它看起来绝对比之前要大，可能是因为摩擦还有肾上腺素。他的包皮没有撅起来，它被轻微地伸展开，但它动得太厉害看不到一定会暴露出来的诱人的头部。该死！

我想去胳肢他。把他按倒，掀起裙子，得到我想要的一切直到不能知道的更多。我想享受每一种感觉。触觉，味觉，嗅觉，视觉，温度，一切。我们那么快就爬上了第三个梯子。大腿，屁股，阴茎，睾丸，浅金色的毛发因为没被打湿。移动，舞蹈，抖动，摇摆。我能现在就在楼顶停下来给自己手淫直到晕过去。

我们跨越屋顶追捕着他，想都没想就跳过那些空隙。John的苏格兰裙伴随着每一次跳跃飞升。很快我们又下降了。我本应该跑到前面先下去的但我的半勃让我速度变慢。我们马上就要完事了。我们重新回到大地上，沉重地呼吸着，那个小偷把手提包扔在地上，从视线中消失了。

“他去……哪儿了？”John在凌乱的呼吸间问道，满足了我想听到他喘息的欲望。他俯身，手支在膝盖上。我模仿着他的姿势，吸进空气，隐藏着裤子里应该缓解了的僵硬；没有太过火。

“不知道。好歹扔下了包。”

John点头；他看起来很满意这个结果。“这真是……有趣。非常……‘风’趣。”

我痛快地大笑起来，他窃笑着。“他杀了她。还有其他两个人。”

“谁，那个仁慈的撒玛利亚人？”

“是。脚印，在你跑动的时候会暴露出来。”

“很好。很高兴能帮上忙。”他站直身子，我能看出来他有多享受这场追逐。裙子上的褶皱更大，绝对的饱满。我能想象露出来的头部，马眼的形状，可能会有一点儿张开。莫大的成功啊。

我收到一条短信。

_我知道你在干什么Sherlock。非常别出心裁但你是在玩火。MH_

我回复。

_滚蛋。SH_

~~~*~~~

我应该等着，把这个留到John不在家但我需要知道他离得很近好让它奏效，好让它更有视觉效果。我提议要在下次把苏格兰裙和我的西装一起干洗，他感激地接受了。它闻起来像他。新鲜的麝香味，踏实温暖就像家一样。我用手指抚摸着内里；今天他看起来好极了。我给了他一个礼物去享受，那场追逐。他爱肾上腺素，那让他起死回生。也许我应该再给他一份圣诞节礼物或者可能是一场剑斗，我不认为他面对过这个。今天他有了他的乐趣，我有了我的。

我站在我全身长的镜子前，裸着只穿着苏格兰裙。我多出来的六英寸身高意味着底边落在我大腿上，看起来更像一条裙子而不是苏格兰裙。我动了动，感受着它，布料摩擦着我的皮肤，有一点儿粗糙但不算难受，在目前这种状况下还有一点儿撩人。John喜欢它刷过他的方式吗？一开始很轻柔然后当他跑起来的时候加快了？这会像那场追逐一样让他兴奋吗？

当我勃起的时候苏格兰裙的边缘开始起褶抬升。我看着自己但没有触摸。当布料皱起的时候我的大腿更加暴露，重重地挂在我渐渐变硬的阴茎上。我只是看着镜子，看着苏格兰裙和藏在下面的东西。我没看自己因为我接下来要观看John为了我抚摸他自己了。

我集中精力。他开始得很慢，没必要着急因为他想让这对我们都好。他温柔地把手划过覆盖着他大腿的布料，摩挲着，露出更多皮肤。他让布料沿着他胀大的周长移动而不去直接触摸，不很清楚这布料接下来会怎么刺激他。他轻轻地哼着，享受着这感觉。 _“你想看看我吗，Sherlock？”_ 他问。我想，他知道这就是我想要的全部。

他把那些灵活的手指沿着两条大腿向上，像拉开舞台幕布一样拉开苏格兰裙，这场戏他是主角，而我是唯一的观众。当一些布料向前划去时他轻柔地叹了口气，我知道他自己的勃起会在里面留下痕迹。我等下可能会舔舔它，品尝着他，品尝着他发出的声音。

他的手还在继续移动，我马上就能看见他了，完整坚挺，当他把格子呢攥进拳头里，包围住自己躲着我。他想感受到一切。他的臀部放松，前后顶动，把自己一遍又一遍地滑进去直到它变得太过粗糙了，布料刮擦着他过于敏感的头部。 _“感觉太棒了Sherlock，我有这么大一根老二，是不是。”_ 是，哦是的， _“我现在就想给你看看。”_ 求你，求你，求你。

最终，谢天谢地最终，他向我展露了自己，推着苏格兰裙让它堆在他平坦的腹部。我惊奇地呻吟着。直直地站着，一只手包裹住他，没有动作，只是握着。这是John，我看到了John。包皮向后，我之前从未见过，内部的秘密被揭开，丝绒般的头部已经准备好了接受我的观察与爱慕。

他用一只手指沿着上面划去，从根部到顶部，越过缝隙又回到下面。他颤抖着然后又重复了一遍这个动作。他的手指走过了很长一段路，也许有一天我也能用我的手指，我的舌头，甚至是我自己湿漉漉的硬挺，走过同样的路，用我的精华勾画着他。 _“告诉我Sherlock，你想让我做什么？”_ 我告诉了他他笑了，我想让他高兴。

一只手轻轻地握着上衣，他把包皮又撸回头部然后重复地向前向后。我错过了他开始的那个时刻但现在我可以一遍又一遍地看着。三根手指撸动着小系带，拇指擦过厚重的隆起。还盖在他后面的苏格兰裙伴随着他的动作摆动着，摩擦着他的大腿后面。 _“上帝啊Sherlock，这快要逼疯我了，我想更快。我需要更多。我巨大的老二需要更多。”_

两只手还有润滑剂，我告诉他，他那么大他可以很容易地在两个收紧的拳头里抽插，他也确实那么做了。 _“哦，太棒了，那么紧，那么光滑。希望这是你，Sherlock。太舒服了。”_ 所有东西他都会觉得紧的。现在我呻吟着想要他，我嘴里潮湿但嘴唇很干。我舔着它们他也一样，我喜欢看他的舌头伸出来飞快地舔过他的嘴唇。现在他在同步动作着，美妙的节奏，他站着，屁股戳刺着好像他在操着谁，他的手撸动着，挤压着，扭转着。上面的那只转动着盖住头部，他已经准备好了。 _“我快到了Sherlock，你会让我射出来的，那会无比美妙。”_ 我知道我告诉他。

他换回一只手，我让他怎么尽兴怎么来，让他撸动着那根巨大的老二直到他不能承受更多。他拢起一些裙子，用格子呢握住他的双球，用手指按着后面那个兴奋点。这太新鲜了。 _“哦，哦，Sherlock，求你，太近了，告诉我你想让我什么时候射出来。”_

这场面太震撼了。他几乎是在狂热地拉动顶撞着，苏格兰裙从下面卷起来，他的手消失在腿间。我能描画出他紧致的小洞想着下次告诉他用手指插自己看能不能还这么硬。他还在我的控制之中但已经神志不清了，他的下唇几乎快被咬穿了以免发出声音。 _“现在这是你的了Sherlock，专属于你，求你，让我射吧。”_

为了我射出来，John。 _“Oh god, yes.”_ 他哑着嗓子说，更用力地按着双球后面又抽插了几次，然后他喷溅在了镜子上，在玻璃上留下了湿润的痕迹，接下来还有更多更多。

我向后倒在床上，最后一点高潮的残余从我依然环绕着自己阴茎的手指上滴下。我平躺着沉浸在John引发的狂喜中，让心跳平静下来呼吸恢复正常。最后我用准备好的纸巾清理干净，爬进床里，还没准备好脱掉苏格兰裙。

第四次尝试  
目标：勃起

John出门了。诊所里某个人40岁的生日派对。我慵懒地坐在沙发里玩弄着自己。我都没费心脱衣服；我只是在John离开的时候滑下了裤子和内裤让它们堆在我脚踝上。今晚他看起来很吸引人，时髦的裤子，一件新的黑色衬衫，比他平时买的质量稍好。我把他买这衬衫是为了给一直顽抗着的Sarah留下好印象这件事抛在脑后，想象着他穿着它然后我看着他。他的全部，而不仅仅是裤子里那个看起来像一个邀请的凸起。

我的润滑剂在卧室但我不想因为起身找东西而破坏了感觉。我以前没注意过但现在我更喜欢这个。我喜欢假装我是因为John的嘴或者他喷我满身的精液而光滑。我总是想象着他先射出来；我想看着他的老二抽搐喷射，知道这都是因为我。我闲散的玩弄很快变得更急切。“John，John，上帝，你太棒了。”我爱抚着自己的双球，在苏格兰裙过后它们就变成了时不时出现的角色。这感觉比我想象的更好，有一点儿敏感所以我很轻柔，只是轻轻地触摸，抬起一点儿，感受着它们的重量。

又一次看到他，即使是从那个诡异的角度也只是让我想要更多。他充血了，不是很厉害，但足以让我有了新的痴迷。我必须要看到他全勃的样子。我不会幸运到看到他裸着勃起，而偷窥他手淫如果被他发现的话毫无疑问会终止我们的居住协议，太冒险了。我必须要把他放到一个他没办法只能勃起的情况下，最有可能的选择是脱衣舞或者是一个迎合某些小邪恶的俱乐部。

我需要停下来透过衣服看到他变硬，希望是宽松的裤子或者足够紧到让我看到轮廓。我可以看着自己当参考，想象着他勃起的细节，只要我知道长度和宽度。稍微暗一点，包皮完全向后暴露出一定是人类中最迷人的，最圆的，最肥大的头部，在最顶端有一道湿润的裂缝。我顶着胯，抽插进自己手里。如果John现在回来了我也不在乎，我想让他看看他把我变得多可怜，冰箱里有一个实验在等着我而我只关心着他。

“哦，John。”我要到了，我想看他变硬，前所未有的硬。我想要所有随之而来的事情，棕色的瞳仁，凌乱的呼吸，肿胀的嘴唇，完全被欲望淹没的表情和触摸与被触摸的渴望。我把手从挑逗着自己睾丸那儿移开放到嘴上，品尝着麝香味，假想着这是John的味道。四根手指，我从不厌倦这个幻想而在我俩坐过的地方干着这个只会变得更好。他的床，下次我会用他的床。

我动得更快，顶撞抽插着，一点儿不关心我看起来什么样因为我独自一人，我只关心高潮。我想象着John在看着而这让他硬了。他跪在沙发上跪在我身边，让我看着血液涌上他的腹股沟，天呐那得需要多少血液啊。“John，哦上帝，John，那么大。”那么硬，抵着他的肚子，那么大它盖住了他的肚脐。那么大，那么硬，它会撑开我，我的嘴，我的身体，我的思维。

如此雄伟壮丽，如此美味可口，像钻石一样坚硬但比那更价值连城。那么硬，因为我，巨大，坚硬。“哦，哦…… _哦！_ John！”

我的大脑又一次陷入了余韵的狂喜，我花了一段时间弄清了我的目标。我必须要准确地找出能让他性奋的东西不管他愿不愿意。

~~~*~~~

在舒服地躺着度过余韵之后，我把自己擦干净，打开了他的电脑。John是个很有条理的人，整洁不凌乱，不像我。我自顾自地微笑着。一个会规整自己袜子的人毫无疑问也会规整自己的毛片。

_请输入密码。_

该死。自从我上次偷窥之后他换了密码。应该用不着十分钟就能猜出这个新的。他很容易被地区事件，新欢食物，一个案子或者最近去的地方影响。他早就放弃了情绪化的密码或者阿富汗的城镇，太简单了。

~~~*~~~

三个小时两片尼古丁贴片过后John的电脑还是不允许我进入。这堵墙已经承受了我最猛烈的进攻，尽管这该死的电子蠢货的屏幕有好几次都快崩溃了。

“去你妈的，John Watson！让我看看你的毛片！”我想拿起电脑摔到屋子另一边，但我放下了它冲上了楼。他逼我的，因为他选了这么一个让人勃然大怒的密码。我走向他的房间。照片相比之下的确有些保守，不过如果他是手淫的时候需要视觉刺激的那种人，那他在军队的那几年会让他形成一种不那么高科技的解决办法。

“你的乐趣在哪里John？”我大声地说出来，洗劫着他整洁到不可思议的床头柜。我没找到任何不同寻常的东西，一部关于David Attenborough哺乳动物研究的丛书。“当然……不。我本应该注意到它的。想想。他是直男，从他的偷瞄判断他更喜欢形状周正饱满的乳房而不只注重大小，而且想跟Sarah‘脱衣服’。”我搜查着床下，找到了一盒照片。从照片中他的前女友我可以推断出他确实喜欢苗条，健康，身材好的女人。她们全都相当平凡。“这就是你的癖好么John？无聊的女人？”

在很多照片中他看起来非常真实可感，他的胳膊搭在男人也有女人肩上。“哦，yes。”我找到了一张他在度假的照片，看起来像是某个西班牙小岛，他穿着一条艳俗得吓人的泳裤，但他在地中海上生龙活虎，那话儿紧紧地贴附着。水明显有点儿凉，但你只有以前见过他你才会知道。他的整个身体被晒成棕色，非常健壮，他的头发在他弄皱的地方奇怪地支着。这照片是在阿富汗战争之前拍的。他看起来……无忧无虑。我偷走了这张照片，他不会想念这个的。

“游泳！什么时候我会带你去游泳！只是……那意味着我也得会游泳。妈的。也许我应该把你推进去或者绊倒你。有点儿下作但你淹不死。我会把这个留到我特别饥渴的时候，那至少会有一个好理由。”

我把箱子重新放回床下，开始翻他的抽屉。“Sarah，苗条，柔软有女人味。致力于满足父母的期待，17岁破处，发现整个过程让人失望，她简直蠢到一定境界了让你一直保持一定距离。她性冲动很少，但你每周至少会有四到五次在洗澡的时候手淫。至少是当我在家的时候。你很安静但不是自愿的，我希望你大点声儿那样我就能听到你了，我不得不依靠你脸上的某种潮红来判断你是不是高潮了。”我搜完了他的抽屉，打开了他的衣柜。

“但你在想什么呢John？无聊的Sarah？即便她被那个帮会挟持了但她几乎不能让你开心，因为她的父母在期待着婚姻和外孙。”衣柜里什么也没有。“你在寻求肾上腺素的飙升，性对你来说很有激情，精力充沛但太过亲密，你看重它但你不需要把它建立在爱情之上。”桌子。“你的情人评价过你的大小吗？她们喜欢吗，她们想让你充满她们或者她们担心，甚至害怕你会弄伤她们吗。我打赌你必须小心谨慎，当然你是个考虑周到的情人，这是你的本性。”

我猛地合上书桌抽屉，可能弄乱了里面的东西但我不关心。我什么都没找到，没有一丝线索。“好吧。试错法。”我不会被打败的。我从自己卧室里拿出笔电，列出了一系列可能会让John兴奋的地方。

~~~*~~~

两个小时不间断的研究过后，我找到了12个符合标准的地方，有着赏心悦目的女人，目前还没什么重口味，房契手续齐全，远离毒品交易或者卖淫。John会喜欢上等的设施即使它开销更大但我会为这次乐趣埋单。

前门咔哒一声开了，John回家了。

“Sherlock？”一个不熟悉的男性声音喊道。“Sherlock Holmes？”

我从手头的工作上离开，发现一个五十来岁的老男人正把一个喝大了的John撑在墙上。从他脸上的微笑和眼里相当留恋的神情来看，很明显John喝得很开心。

“这儿。”我的视线转向撑着John的那个男人。一名医生，显然，轻微超重，离婚……两次，正在找第三个。

“我是Richard，我和John一起工作。他，嗯，把自己搞得稍微有点儿激动。”

“我……没有……我……”John抗议地摇着头，然后接着说完。“对没错。安静。”他咧嘴笑了，傻笑了一阵。

“我把他留在这儿没问题吧？派对还在继续，我还有约会。”

“没问题，而且从你衬衫底部的状况来看进展相当顺利。把他交给我就好。”我用一个微笑让他放心，然后带着John进到客厅里，把他扔在沙发上。“你玩嗨了我还得兜着？”我站在他面前不是很确定接下来我应该做什么。

“她……”他用拳头堵住嘴，打了一个嗝，闻起来有点儿像呕吐物和威士忌。“她……Maria……说我是香草。”

“好吧我可以是覆盆子，如果你喜欢的话。”他很可能醉得很开心但他的细节一点儿不连贯。尽管他确实看起来很难过，被人叫成香草荚或者被调成了香草味，我不是很确定。至少香草和覆盆子能相互补充。

“覆盆子！”他叫道，抓着我的两条胳膊稳住自己以免倒到一边。他的视线与我的腹股沟平齐。“哦，Sherlock，覆盆子？”他抬头，用那双孩童般的，询问的眼睛看着我，又说了一遍，仿佛这是世界上最奇妙的事情。“覆盆子。”

“我不觉得你现在能上楼。”

“另外那个太……难了。”他睁大眼睛说着然后把记忆晃出了脑袋。

“安静。我去把你那件好睡衣和羽绒被拿来，你可以睡在这儿。”

“我，嗯，可能是病了。现在还没……不过很有可能。”他又冲着自己的拳头打了个嗝。“绝对地。”

我走开了，找出了所有我认为他可能会在接下来的八到十小时内用到的东西，包括扑热息痛和Rennies来舒缓他的胃。当我回来的时候John正穿着他的四角短裤坐在沙发上，衣服堆在咖啡桌上。看起来好像刚刚经历了一番挣扎。

“香草。”他哼了一声，“我才不是香草。”他很明显在自言自语。

“你当然不是。你是John。”我把睡衣递给他，从厨房里给他拿了一杯水。我允许自己小小地瞥了一眼但他正像一只鹰一样盯着我。一只兴高采烈，瞪大双眼的鹰。我喜欢看他的上半身又露了出来，他的胸前因为这周早些时候的一场争执有了淤青，但除此之外他的身体就是我记忆中的样子。能追踪这些细小的变化非常好，即使只是暂时的那些。

“我是，是吗？没错，非常好。真的非常好。”他斜眼看着我的笔电，打开了一个两个女孩在一根钢管上爱抚着对方的网页。乏味。“Sherlock……”

“嗯？”

“你在关于女孩子的问题上撒谎了。你喜欢女孩子？女人？像那样的？”他把头重新转向我，但仅仅这一个动作就几乎让他失去平衡了。“哇哦，天呐天呐。”他咯咯笑起来。

“这是研究John不是兴趣。现在，你要我帮你换上睡衣吗？”我希望他说要。求你了让他答应吧。

“在脱衣舞俱乐部里你都看不到正地方，你不用花钱的。”

我叹了口气。他根本不配合。但是，当John喝多了的时候，他可能会更乐意共享信息。“你经常出入这些地方吗？”

“不喜欢它们。”他嘲笑道。我在心里咒骂了一句，我需要一个新计划但那有点儿太简单了，我能做得更好。我更气愤于今晚就这么被浪费了。其实如果抛开自我取悦，只要是关于John的话就永远不会浪费。“我不想花钱看或者让她们在旁边扭来扭去，做她们那些弯腰踢腿的事儿。我想有人为我做这些是因为他们想，因为他们喜欢我。还有！”他喊起来好像我会打断一样。“还有我想摸他们。我喜欢接受同时也喜欢给予，你知道，让某个人彻底呼吸急促兴奋难耐，还有目光接触，知道你们都迫切地想要对方。”他直直地看着我，迷茫但足以让我说不出话。“我……我喜欢那样。”

“你还……喜欢什么？”

“嗯，茶。还有炸鱼薯条店的薯条。”他热切地说。“你现在能给我一点儿吗？”

我又叹了口气。“简直就是浪费钱，考虑到你可能在一小时之内吐出你今晚喝下去的所有威士忌。”

“还有红酒，讨厌的东西。今晚你不会愿意的。并不是说你会跟我一起去。”

“还是给你换衣服吧。”

John点点头，我蹲下来，平视着我的痴迷。我只能闻到一丝气味，那么与众不同。见鬼他穿着深色，宽松的内裤，我会把它们都偷走作为惩罚。他很配合，一次抬起一只脚，几乎不用帮忙。我喜欢在我可以的时候触摸他，这次，是他紧实的小腿。我把他的睡裤滑上他的腿，尽可能往上然后架着他的胳膊让他站起来。当我给他提上裤子的时候他的手搭在我肩膀上，而我小心地摸着他的大腿和屁股，那么温暖紧实像他的小腿一样，细小的毛发搔着我的指肚。

“谢谢。”他说，调整着裤腰，我本来计划亲自来的。“你是个很好的朋友，Sherlock。”

一个酒后友情宣言，我本该预料到的。我什么都没说，又扶他坐下。他为我举起了胳膊，提醒着我那顶帐篷和他的姿势，疯狂开始的地方。我把T恤向上拉过他的头，放好了他的枕头。

“电视？还不想睡觉。”他打了个哈欠。过不了多久他就会打盹，可能他明天之前都不会吐。

“好，那会很好。”

~~~*~~~

翻拍的《偷天换日》开播五分钟之后John就在我肩膀上睡着了，于是我帮他躺下，给他盖上羽绒被。我抵制住了顺着裤腰偷看下去的诱惑，但我确实花了一些时间好好地看了看他。不仅仅是我最喜欢的部位，还有他的脸，即使他睡着了依然富有表现力。

凌晨三点的时候我醒了，去查看他有没有不舒服或者从沙发上掉下来。他四仰八叉地平躺着，羽绒被掉到了地上，一只胳膊放在肚子上就在他……非常坚挺的阳具上。哦，这可比我想象的更特别。下流地在他的睡裤上支起了一顶帐篷，事实上它在压制着他，稍稍把他压扁，我讨厌它，我想把他释放出来。他比疲软状态下更大，不可思议的大。我考虑找出我的卷尺量量但我的估测几乎一样精确。

我意识到我张开了嘴巴，嘴里湿湿的全是唾液，我已经形成了一种看到John时非常不得体的条件反射。他在醉醺醺的睡眠里微微动了动，我扫视着他的脸，搜寻着痛苦的迹象以防他做噩梦。他看起来很平静所以我继续我的观察。

这太完美了，没有什么地方需要改进了。他的手又向下了一点儿，我屏住了呼吸，他就差一点儿就摸到自己了，如果他那样做的话我相信我会爆炸的。我可以摸他。不，我会弄醒他而他会生气的。我不能摸他，不像那样，不能未经他的允许。相反地我开始抚摸自己，全勃了而且已经很近了，用不了多少刺激就能射出来。Yes，我能就地射出来，看着他。

我一只手滑进去，让另一只手空下来好捂住任何声音。我不能冒着被抓到的危险。我站在门口避开了当他睁开眼就能直视到的地方，给自己留出溜走的机会。John的老二自然而然地向上抬了一点儿。“Ngh。”哦，那几乎足够了，而我都还没动手，我急切地想延长这一刻但我担心我会失败。

棉布在他龟头的背面延展，我意识到我能看到他两侧小系带的连续曲线。哦，美丽，我可以把一根湿润的手指按在那一点画着小圈；让我的指尖阅读着纹理像阅读一本书。我对自己做了。“Mgh。”我把头向后仰，稍稍闭了闭眼睛，咬住了手背。太多了，看到他这样。

我把睡裤脱到足够露出自己，只是一小会儿，我需要在我射出来之前把它提上。我把我所有的注意力都集中在我的龟头，我能看得最清楚的John的部位，找到完美光滑的摩擦。几小时前我就在沙发上John睡觉的地方，抚摸着自己射出来，而现在他在那儿，硬了，上帝，那么硬。我不得不捂住了另一声咕哝；被逮到的恐惧不足以平息这些叛逆的声音，我的舌头想唱诵他的名字。

我的想象再一次起飞了，我看到自己骑乘着他，依然狂热地撸动着自己渴望射满他全身。我能让他插进来吗？要有多少的准备，手指，润滑，玩具，可能还有舌头，要如何才能让我沉下去，感受着他撕裂我。我想我会在那时吻他，让我们成为一个圆。John在我体内，我在John体内。

我胡乱地把睡裤拉上来笨拙地加快速度。我舔着手背抑制住哭泣；我希望这是John，是他任何一个部位，他的后背，他的大腿内侧，他强壮的脖颈，但最重要的，他巨大的阴茎。他奢华的老二，他发疼的部位，他庞大的器官，我会接受它；我会接受一切只要他想要我。

只要我可以——“Ohmmm！”我突然射了出来，那么激烈我倒下来滑下了门框，喷射着，喷射着，喷射着。我看不到，我不能……我什么都不能只是射出来，颤抖着还有……操。

他动了动他的手。他摸向了自己。

**John**

两周了。这种疯狂已经持续整整两周了。我盯着镜子里自己的反应，思考着这一切怎么会搞得这么糟。自从那次见鬼的去污冲洗，我像只被捆起来的鸡似的被人瞻仰，而每个人都好好看了一眼我垂下来的那个不负虚名的鸡巴。在我以前打橄榄球时情况就不太好了，在军队里就更糟，而现在它更是成了我的标签。我不是“John Watson，医生”或者“John Watson，Sherlock的朋友和助手”或者甚至不是“John Watson，打架的时候很好用”。不是，我又一次成为了“John Watson，巨大根”。

我猜这可能还会变得更糟；至少是字面上的不是比喻修辞什么的。但即使考虑到所有的注意到或听到过那些传言的人，考虑到所有那些关于马，驴和貘（这倒是挺新鲜）的评论，和对我能埋进他们体内这事儿的渴望程度，我也从没想过这事儿会对Sherlock有这么大影响。

一开始是那些凝视，我好奇地猜测可能是跟人体解剖有关，他可能从没看到一个……样本……和我一样的样本。我没认真。毕竟Sherlock从来就不是很注意界限。好吧，他糟糕透顶，但那就是他而且当时他只是在看着。不停地。

然后那个操蛋的橱柜就来了。

好像跟他一起被关在一个封闭空间里还不够糟似的，之后他又贴在了我身上。我不知道他是怎么把自己摆到那种体位的，身高差意味着Sherlock的屁股应该抵在我的肚子上但是没有，那个美妙的屁股径直压在了我的老二上。谢天谢地我有一堆血淋淋的场面可以在我脑海中回放，因为在当时的时间地点之下不要伸手摸遍他的全身简直用光了我所有的意志力。当然，Sherlock从来不会那么单纯，不不不，你觉得只是用你的屁股感受我实在太过无聊，你会动一动。甚至是蹭着我扭！

即使这个记忆让我很性奋而且——没错，那晚我好好撸了一管——但那只是Sherlock，他总是需要知道这个那个。虽然没什么私心，但他脑袋里可没有小旗子提醒他他不应该调戏室友，即使他还没意识到自己也许多乐意。Sherlock想要数据，他就得到了数据。

肯定是这个，数据收集。单纯地把关于他室友更多的信息存档，没有别的意思。我依然无法相信苏格兰裙确有其事但Lestrade已经确认了确实有这么一个案子。我试图通过当着他的面脱掉内裤来估测他的反应但他依旧沉着，看着我好像我是个菌类标本。当然，我仍然相信Sherlock有能力做到一石二鸟，变一下实验条件也能达到目的。这一切都太荒谬了。

现在他在袭击我。

我在Sherlock预测的那个时间准时到家。今天简直是噩梦一般，报纸上报道的两名死于脑膜炎的儿童让我身边突然多了一堆焦虑的妈妈，而且一个真正的脑膜炎患儿让这一天变得更加疲惫，如果值得的话。在漫长的一天过后，你希望能回到家，好好喝杯茶，如果家里有的话也许再来两块饼干，看会儿电视，放松放松。

不。我回到家，Sherlock在客厅里穿着他单薄的睡衣猛地扑向我，让我双脚离地的飞出去，我的胳膊肘（现在它疼得不行）直接撞到咖啡桌上然后他骑在我身上。很明显他以为我是个刺客，在今天早些时候确实有人这么打算过。当然会有！最好的谎言总是包含了一部分真相，但这不会阻止他坐在我身上，当他解释着，详细地，他今天发生的事，然后告诉我我的一天。当然，同时手还摆来摆去让他的身体移动着并且摩擦着我。我发誓我……也……能感觉到……他的一部分……。

我必须得保持住我的怒气不然就忍得太苦逼了。整整用了五分钟，我脸上的怒气才传递给那个迟钝的大脑，终于他爬下我的身体，向我道歉。Sherlock Holmes，在一周半之内为他用屁股蹭我而两次向我道歉。Sherlock道歉，等等。这不对劲。

我希望会有什么人来分散他的注意力，但即使是案子也不能阻止他了。今天太累了，于是我反手锁上浴室门，洗个澡。我试着不去想Sherlock骑在我身上的样子，但浴室就是我最常想起那个惊人的小疯子的地方。尽管他这么疯，而当时我的胳膊肘仍在抽痛着，他那个时候看起来依旧绝妙无比。我爱听他说出他的思考过程，注意到那些这星球上剩下的70亿人都会遗漏的东西，那真不可思议。而我还从没在那个角度看他这样做过。

现在我依然能感受到他在我身上，这回我不用控制自己，或者不得不把胳膊肘使劲按在地上好让我疼得硬不起来。他从一边挪到另一边，上上下下，有一次甚至还画了一个小圈。他以为他面对的是谁，他怎么可能以为我没注意？他切切实实地在干磨蹭我，上帝，如果他要求的话我会随他去的。我试着不去想他为什么要这么做，说不定有一个笔记本里写满了有效信息。这个实验是什么？对摩擦的反应？或者也许是我对于Sherlock的摩擦的反应？

我握住自己，快速粗暴，我不想花太长时间，Sherlock还在屋子里所以我要保持安静。有一次我试过打开收音机，那只会让Sherlock撞开锁告诉我一件“紧急”的事。他惹人生气，不管不顾，却也是我见过的最聪明的人。那张脸，我之前从没见过像那样的东西，修长的脖颈，一切都那么优雅修长。手指，那么美妙的手指，可能作为实验的某一部分他会想摸摸我。

“Mmm，yes，更近了，yes。”我对着墙耳语多希望我能大点儿声。我用另一只空闲的手把自己撑在瓷砖上，忽视阵阵刺痛，闭上眼睛，专注于自己的感受。我的手紧紧地包围着我，厚重的热度，双球的紧绷，我马上就想射出来。Sherlock，妈的我为什么会想到他？不可能得到他。

我本可以阻止他又扭来扭去的，我的手在他的窄臀上，小臂在他大腿上。“Oh，god，oh god，射出来，求你，我要……”我在头部拧了几下伴随着手腕快速的抖动，已经很熟练了。“快了。”我需要再多一点儿。我把头抵在瓷砖上，撑住自己，把手滑到我的身后，我知道这会让我射出来。我想着Sherlock尽管这很愚蠢，但我想要想着他。我用手指在小洞周围画着圈，在它忽隐忽现间，我射了出来。“God, oh god yes.”我的手依然在自己身上，让它持续得尽可能长。没什么特别的但它对我来说有效。

我洗掉瓷砖上一道一道的证据，接着洗澡，希望我身上的潮红会很快褪去。

~~~*~~~

我企图偷偷摸摸地从浴室溜回卧室，但在我穿上衣服之前，有人敲了敲门。

“John。”我都不用说请进Sherlock就直接走进来了。他衣着整齐除了鞋和袜子。我翻了个白眼，愤怒地喷出一声鼻息但没什么明显的成效。我只有一块中等大小的白毛巾围在腰部，没别的了。“你想要个X光检查吗？”

“我没事儿，只是一点儿擦伤。”一个老他妈疼的擦伤。我看着他发现他又在盯着我。我估计在一场热水澡之后那话儿就更明显了，在毛巾下显现。我必须要说些什么；这已经远远越界了。“Sherlock。这必须要停下来。”

“什么要停下来，John？”他又直视着我的眼睛好像刚刚没有在偷瞄一样。

“我不是你的某一个实验，我理解你很好奇但是……你刚刚袭击了我！这事儿已经失控了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。你确定你没有脑震荡？”他用他的眼睛研究着我，看看他这个拙劣的装傻有没有奏效。没有。

“Sherlock，你他妈特别清楚我在说什么！你不能利用我仅仅来满足你的科学好奇心。你到底想从我这里得到什么？”

“我该走了。”他转身想要离开，但我一把抓住那昂贵的白色修身衬衫下的胳膊。他才不能这么轻易就走掉。“John，我应该离开，很明显我把你搞得很不舒服。”

“是，确实是，你到底在试图达到什么目的，说真的？”我紧紧抓住他的胳膊把他向后按在墙上。我非常清楚如果他想的话他会反抗然后逃掉，但我准备好对付他了。

“John，我不想解释。我现在只想离开。”他蓝灰色的眼睛里有一丝恳求，但我不能让他走，我需要知道答案。

“你想再看我一眼，是不是？写一篇关于我或者其他什么的文章？”

“不。不是关于那个。”他看向旁边的什么地方但我确定他能感受到我在他身上的目光；这是另一件他不可能逃开的东西。“我很了解某些事实，John。”

“我还是不——”就在这时我看到了。他勃起了。看到Sherlock这样一下子就把我的呼吸和愤怒全都带走了。我觉得我搞错了。我希望如此。“我不认为你……”

“你要根据新发现的数据调整你的理论。”他尖刻地答道。“现在如果你够仁慈的话我比较想走了，除非你还想接着羞辱我？”

“我没在羞辱你，Sherlock；至少那并不是我本意。”我也硬了，应该过不了多久就会被发现。“从你之前所说的判断，我以为之前的几周都是某种学术活动。”

“没错，好吧，你错了。像往常一样。”Sherlock在试着占上风，但当你情不自禁地勃起了的时候这可不是很容易。

“Sherlock，看着我。”

“我应该给Lestrade发短信，看看他有没有什么案子找我。我就不打扰你了。”他又推开我，但我依然紧紧地抓着他。

“大周五晚上的，妈的，我请你看着我好吗？”我能看出他在迅速调动起他最嘲讽的目光。他最后终于看了看我，只不过他的目光迅速地掉到了我的胯部。哦上帝，请别让这一切大错特错好么，我甚至都不知道他想要什么。

“哦。”这个字伴随着一声呼吸飘了出来让我腿间一窒。毛巾几乎要自动分开了，但我还没真正全勃，洗澡的时候干的事让这一切放慢了速度。从他的反应来看我猜的没错。

“我想你也需要调整你的理论了。”我低沉嘶哑地说了出来。我现在应该问他想要什么吗？做爱？一段关系？还是观察，脱衣服然后走掉？他想让我在死后捐赠我的老二好让他做实验？他还在一心一意地看着，攥紧了的拳头垂在他身侧。他想触摸，我知道这个。

我冒了个险，冒了个大险，感谢上帝我现在硬了而且可以不用大声说出来就能得到需要的答案。我的目光停留在Sherlock脸上，他脸红了，我能透过那双冷静的蓝眼睛看出他在思考。每毫秒有一千个念头呼啸而过。

只需一个简单的动作就能解开毛巾让它掉到地板上。

Sherlock几乎就要控制不住了，靠着墙，睁着眼睛，张开嘴好像在微笑。他的胸膛在猛烈地上下起伏，我也一样。他的反应足够让我全勃了，不顾一切地全勃了。它在他身前轻弹着，他小声地满意地咕哝了一声。我向下看着他的阴茎把裤子绷紧，想着做些什么但我僵住了。这太疯狂了，我的大脑跟不太上。

“John。”他回看向我。我之前从没见过这样的他，那双黑暗深沉欲望弥漫但又担心甚至焦虑的眼睛。他在请求允许。我还拉着他的胳膊于是我慢慢滑下他的肱二头肌，他的胳膊肘然后是小臂直到我把他的手背握在手里，把它拉向我。他摇了摇头。“John，你要先说可以。”

“是的，你可以摸我。”我放开了他的手，观察着他当他决定他要做什么的时候。我希望他能直接握住但Sherlock从不会这么直白。相反他伸出食指埋进我的阴毛慢慢地从我的老二根部划到顶部，然后在下面直到划过双球。我颤抖的膝盖软了一秒钟。“God……Oh god。”折磨一般的缓慢轻柔，我已经性起到在他的手指上留下了前液。他移开了他的手，为什么？继续，求你继续。

他检查着自己泛着水光的指头，然后伸进自己嘴里，优雅地一下子舔个干净。

“Oh，Christ Sherlock。”我的大脑短路了，神啊如果这还不算我有生之年看过的最美妙的事。他闭着眼睛好像这是他尝过的最好的东西。

他睁开眼睛看到了我惊讶的表情。“不好么？”

“太……太好了。”我都听不出这是我自己的声音了。

“我能再摸摸你吗？Please？”在他说出客套话之前他不得不清了清嗓子。看到Sherlock深受我的影响快把我逼疯了，他想到什么我都会同意的。

我没有丝毫犹豫地就把自己交付给了这个不确定的时刻。“如你所望。”我他妈在想什么？好吧，我想让Sherlock触摸我，差不多就是这样。一点儿不复杂。

“你介意躺在床上吗？”

我默默地点头爬上了床。他跟着我；我得让我俩处在同一水平线上。“你也要脱衣服吗？”

“你想要我脱吗？”

“是。”

我躺在床上枕着枕头看着Sherlock尽可能快地解开他的衬衫。他笨手笨脚的因为他在看着我，而不是手上的活儿。一个头脑迟钝的Sherlock可能是这世界上最珍稀的景观了。他的目光在从头到脚地扫视着我，真希望我能知道他在想什么。

他的衬衫和我潮湿的毛巾都落在了地板上。我以前短暂地扫视过他的胸膛但现在我可以光明正大地赞叹了。没有一丝赘肉，只有那样苗条的躯体下精瘦的肌肉和令人惊奇的力量。他脱掉了他的裤子，在他碰到他拳击短裤的裤腰时我不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。他看到之后嘴角怪异地扭动了一下，然后他把它脱下来，来到了床上。我有足够时间能好好看他，修长，非常性奋。适宜地优雅。

“现在我能摸摸你吗？”

我又点了点头，他快速地爬到了我的腿间。腿分开之后我感觉更加暴露但我能看到Sherlock和他硬邦邦的、闪着光的阴茎直直地指向他的肚子，我性奋得懒得关心其他的。

他好像整整用了一个永恒只是在看着。我忍不住时不时地抽动一下而且我还很硬，即使从刚刚那一下之后他就没再摸过我。他靠得很近，我能感觉到他温暖的呼吸萦绕着我。我向上扭动着，寻求着某种接触。上帝，他是故意这么做的吗？

他的眼睛在狂热地工作但他还是没有摸我。“告诉我你在想什么。”

他嘲讽地抬眼看着我然后又柔和下来，嘴角微微上扬，一不注意就会漏掉。“在想你可能拥有我看过的最棒的老二。”他完全没有尴尬地确凿无疑地说完了这句话。我用力地咽了一口。“比例精致，John。”他把一只手环住我的底部，另一只手握在上面，空气被挤出了我的肺。

“哦上帝。”我闭上眼，任由感觉淹没我，听着他的声音说着那些我想都不敢想的话。

“你的每一根线条，每一条曲线，整体的形状。不管是疲软还是我非常喜欢的坚挺看起来都让人头晕目眩。你这么硬，John。看。”我照做了，看着他如何把拳头握在头部，于是我的阴茎头就正好待在他的食指和拇指围成的圈里。他两只手还是不能覆盖住我整个的长度；我想他更喜欢这样。他的手和我阴茎的深色皮肤比起来那么苍白。

“是，嗯，非常，事实上。”

他呻吟着，我看到他没被触摸的阴茎上溢出了一层前液。从这儿我摸不到他。Sherlock想这样做所以我会让他这么做。我等会儿再碰他。“我的手指完美地包围着你，我知道它们会的，像我为你撸动着自己的时候想象的那样。”

“你……哦上帝。”Sherlock脱光了想着我？想着我的老二？妈的，耶稣，操，基督啊。我想告诉他我也在想着他但他又开始说话，挤压着我。

“这只是我的某个冲动的想法；我不认为我会得到结果。好吧，如果我不想我们其中任何一个人之后直接搬出去的话。”他害羞地笑了一下，我几乎就要为这个笑话大笑了，但他在做其他事情。“如此美妙绝伦。”

他放开了我但没有彻底放手，现在他只是在用手指上下划过他的手曾经包裹住的地方。“除了想着你我什么都做不了。这令人相当气愤但我不能抹去我看到你的那天的记忆。向我袒露你的那一天。你记得是哪天吗，John？”

“帐篷，蓖麻毒素。”我终于说了出来。

“没错。”他追随着每一根血管还有更隐蔽的那些，你只能看到颜色，他的手指确保不会中断接触，握着我，抚摸着我。他的触摸不仅仅是用来满足我，他在描画着我，记忆着我。每一个凹凸和斑点。“我想把你画下来，我依然想。炭笔会很完美或者铅笔，那样我可以捕捉到每一个细节。”Well……oh god。“我想画下你疲软的样子和你像现在这样勃起的样子。它这么硬。”

“好。”我几乎不能组织语言，脑中只有那些愉悦的色情的触碰，我从没被这样触摸过，我感觉到他在我身上的目光一如他探索的手。

“好？你让我画？”他抬起了一根质询的眉毛让我心里暖暖的。即使在这样一个全新的境况下他也还是Sherlock。

“我觉得我现在可能会答应你任何事。”

他微笑，这是最美的景象。他低下头舔了舔。舔。哦上帝，我大声地呻吟了一声，向上弓起来去触碰那张嘴。这让张着嘴，同样呻吟着的Sherlock很开心。上帝，那些震动。“太——太——太棒了。”我说，以防他想停下来。他绝不能停下来。

他的手没有离开，依然上下撸动着我的老二，用手掌爱抚着。我需要更多接触。我把手指伸进他深色的卷发里，它们比看起来更柔软；如此亲密的接触。他愉快地哼哼着，我感受着，享受着。

“你摸起来像缎子一样。”我听见他耳语道，感到他的气息让他的嘴所在的地方变凉，但他又舔了起来。

他的舌头，扭转洗刷着我的龟头边缘。我试着睁开眼睛，我要看着那该死的灵巧的舌头，但是它们闭上了，当他用舌头平直地压在那美妙的地方然后开始画圈感觉……上帝，我无法思考……“Sherlock，Christ，哦操。”他的舌头忽隐忽现地向上然后……“Sherlock，Sherlock。”手，舌头，Sherlock，哦操我已经很近了。

“你的味道John，这是你。”他带着敬畏，喘不过气，面颊粉红，太美妙了。我的手依然在他头发里，他停在我身上。“没有什么能和它相提并论，没有什么能像它这样。直接从你老二上舔掉比从我手指上舔掉更好。更纯粹。”任何时间，舔舐我，品尝我，任何事。

“Sherlock。”我知道我在恳求。上帝如果不是我早前撸了一发，这一切在他的舌头碰到我的那一刻就全都结束了。我甚至都不知道我在恳求什么，我只是想要更多。我呻吟着喘息着，努力不要在床上扭动。Sherlock也很烦躁，他的老二一直在被忽视。

“你想让我也摸摸你吗？过来。”

“不，我想这样。你先，我要看着。”

“好吧，过会儿吧，我想抚摸你。”

他吻了吻我的顶端当作感谢，而我又忘记了呼吸。更多的亲吻落在头部，细小的舔舐，我现在叫得更大声了，无与伦比的折磨。

“你比之前更硬是不是？”他毫不费力地向上拉起我的包皮然后上下滑动，缓慢，太慢了到不了高潮但上帝……太他妈舒服了。我无法回答。“漂亮，完美。”他吻了吻我两边的屁股，深深地吸着气。“Mmm，John。”他蹭着我，用舌头和嘴唇一路覆盖着我的长度，当他慢慢地撸动着我的时候，他空闲的那只手在探索着更远的地方。我的肚子，屁股，腿。“每一天，John，每一天我都在想着你，想看你，想方设法地了解你。”

“Yeah，god，um，”我的嘴因为粗重的呼吸变得干燥，几乎说不出话。他还在蹭着，他的手在我的身上游走。两只手滑上我的大腿内侧，到现在能看到的屁股下面，描画着从屁股直到我双球的皱褶，按摩着，爱抚着。“上帝……”

“这对我来说远远不够；我会一遍又一遍地想要这个。你会给我吗？”

“会，会，求你，我很近了Sherlock。”我把他的头发向后一扯好让我看着他的脸。上帝，美妙。

“下次我想看着你硬起来。也许是在我嘴里。”

“哦操，Sherlock。好的，好的，可以。”现在他动得更快。“紧一点儿，上帝，没错，就这样。”我空闲的那只手抓着他的肩膀；我需要触摸更多的他。

“你可以为我大点儿声，John，我知道你在试图安静一点儿，我想听到你。我想听到你就像你想听到我。”

“你知道……？别管那个，yes，很近了。”他的嘴向下含住我，吮吸着头部，我不自觉地向上戳刺喊出来。大声地。我忍不住。他在引着我进入，充满他的嘴，张得尽可能大直到我的整个头部都在他嘴里。“Oh Christ，哦操。”我看到那张粉红的嘴，像我之前从未见过一样看着那嘴唇在我周围尽可能地伸展开。大多数人甚至都不会试一试，而上帝，Sherlock在哼哼呻吟着，他的舌头擦过那美妙的地方。操，我要……“Sherlock，我……”

他轻轻地离开，为我快速地撸动着。“我想看John，射出来吧，来吧，我等了好久。”

“God，oh god，yes。” 我的膝盖抬起了一点儿射了出来，操，猛烈地射了出来。强烈的痉挛波涛汹涌，火热的斑点喷撒全身。“Sherlock，哦上帝。”紧绷、炽热、绝妙，Sherlock，操，太他妈的，射出来，哦……操。Sherlock。

我不记得我什么时候闭上了眼睛但我不得不睁开去看Sherlock，他的手沾满了我的精液，一只手狂热地撸动着自己的阴茎另一只手在他嘴里吮吸着。四根手指。

“哦操他妈的。”

他看着我，美妙地哭叫着我的名字射了出来，向前倾于是我身上也盖满了Sherlock。“精妙绝伦，上帝，你太棒了。”我不知道他能不能听见我，他的眼睛半闭着，他的身体因为高潮的力量试图自己蜷起来。我感受到他覆盖着我，火热混合着我自己变凉的液体。他看着一切。

他向后坐在自己后脚跟上喘着气，我不能忍受他离我那么远，我伸出一只黏糊糊的手拉着他让他躺到我身边。精疲力竭，美丽，昏昏欲睡……我的？我撑起来在他喘匀气之前吻了他，只是在他微微肿胀的嘴唇上轻轻一碰。我舔了舔嘴唇，他尝起来像我。

“John。”他念着我的名字，不是一个问句，说实话什么都不是。

“太棒了这真是。真是他妈的壮观。”

“确实。”我又吻了吻他，这次挑逗着那为我而分开的唇瓣，他的舌头找到了我的嘴，我允许他探索了一番，我也做着自己的事情，慵懒热情。“你的嘴尝起来像你一样好。不一样，非常不一样，但很像你。”

“谢谢。你尝起来也不错。”我吻着他的人中，轻舔着品尝他的皮肤。“可口。”他笑了，前所未有的心满意足，甚至超过了破案。

“我……我说的话都是认真的；我不认为我能忍受这事儿只发生一次。我想要的太多，我需要的太多。也就是你。完完整整地。”

“那么……一段关系了？”

“我觉得事实上我会享受那个。”他听起来很吃惊，就像之前这个想法从未出现过一样。

“一定会有下次，我还没摸到你呢，无论如何不是我想摸的那些地方。”

“没错，嗯我当时太急了不想麻烦你。或者等着。下次吧。”

“我会死在你手里的，Sherlock。”我吻着他的额头和潮湿的卷发。

“我希望不会，我们才刚开始。用了两个星期想出各种点子可我收获的还很少；这可能会持续好几年。”

“好想法，自从游泳池那件事之后我就一直在想着你，我们有整整一辈子的时间尝试各种事情。你不会有机会无聊的。”我们又开始接吻，然后当我急着想要紧紧搂住他的时候我注意到了自己的状况。“你能递给我一条毛巾吗Sherlock？”

“可以，你身上真是一团糟。”

“谁的错呢？”

“你的。你确实有一根特别可爱的老二。”


End file.
